Growltiger/Gallery
This is the gallery for the character of Growltiger. Designs Growl design 1.jpg|Original 1981 Design Growl design 2.JPG|Broadway 1982 Design Growl Design 3.jpg|2014 Revival Design UK Productions Original London Production Stephen Tate in the Original Cast, 1981 Valerie Eliot Cast and Creatives.jpg London 81 Paul Nicholas Stephen Tate.jpg Growl Griddle l8204 20.jpg Growl Crew l8204 21.jpg Growltiger l8105 b47.jpg Growltigerl8105 b51.jpg Growltiger Siamese l8105 b49.jpg Growltiger Siamese l8105 b48.jpg Subsequent London Casts * John Woodvine * Michael Sanderson * David Hitchen * Paul Bentley * Mark Wynter * Rory Campbell * Tony Timberlake * Fenton Gray * James Barron * Michael Cantwell * Gareth Snook * Peter Polycarpou Growl Griddle l8709 07.jpg|Michael Sanderson Growl Griddle l8806 08.jpg|Paul Bentley Growl Griddle L9002.png|Mark Wynter Growl Griddle l9011 16.jpg|Mark Wynter Growl Griddle l9111 16.jpg|Mark Wynter Growl Griddle l9206 03.jpg|Mark Wynter Growl Griddle l9211 26.jpg|Rory Campbell Siamese l9305 29.jpg|Rory Campbell Growl Griddle l9406 22.jpg|Rory Campbell Growl Griddle l9411 10.jpg|Tony Timberlake Growl Griddle l9511 28.jpg|Fenton Gray Growl Griddle L9608 15.jpg|Fenton Gray Growl Griddle l9611 25.jpg|Tony Timberlake Growl Griddle l9705 15.jpg|James Barron Growl Griddle l9911 37.jpg|Gareth Snook Growl Griddle l0006 22.jpg|Gareth Snook Growl Griddle l0102 28.jpg|Gareth Snook UK Tours UK Tour 1989 * Rory Campbell Growl Jelly Rory Campbell Louise Tomkins UK8906 22.jpg UK Tour 1993-95 * Tony Timberlake Growl Griddle Tony Timberlake Paula Simpson uk9402 32.jpg Growltiger Tugger Tony Timberlake Darren Bennett and tiger Glasgow June 1994.jpg UK/European Tour 2003-2009 * Patrick Clancy * Christopher Howell * Gareth Snook Growl Griddle uk04 20.jpg|Patrick Clancy Growl Griddle UK06 1.jpg|Christopher Howell Growl Griddle UK07.jpg|Patrick Clancy UK/European Tour 2013-14 * Paul F Monaghan Raffish Crew UK13.jpg|Paul F Monaghan Growltiger uk13 16 Paul Monaghan.jpg|Paul F Monaghan London / Blackpool Revival * Paul F Monaghan Growltiger Crew Paul F Monaghan UK15.jpg UK/International Tour * Greg Castiglioni Growltiger Crew Greg Castiglioni UK16.jpg Growltiger's Last Stand cut from 2017 onwards. US Productions Original Broadway Production * Stephen Hanan Growltiger nypl 58.jpg Growltiger Griddlebone Stephen Hanan Bonnie Simmons Bway 1982 01.jpg Growltiger Griddlebone Stephen Hanan Bonnie Simmons Bway 1982 02.jpg Growltiger Griddlebone Stephen Hanan Bonnie Simmons Bway 1983.jpg Growl Siamese us82 b45.jpg Growl Siamese us82 b46.JPG Subsequent Broadway Casts * Timothy Jerome * Gregg Edelman * Bill Carmichael * Paul Harman * Dale Hensley * John Dewar * Jeffrey Clonts * Joel Briel * Richard Poole * Daniel Eli Friedman * Michael Brian * Craig Ricks Growltiger Richard Poole.jpg|Richard Poole Growltiger Griddlebone Sillabub Bway Calendar February.jpg|Michael Brian US Tours 1-4 Growl Griddle US2.png|US Tour 2 Growltiger Andy Gale US Tour.jpg|Andy Gale Raffish Crew US4.png|US Tour 4 US Tour 5 Growltiger Griddlebone US5 01.jpg Growltiger's Last Stand cut from Broadway Revival and US Tour 6. Japanese Productions Growltiger Japan illus 2.png Growltiger Crew Japan 01.jpg Tokyo 1983 *Akihiko Mitsueda J83 55 Growltiger.jpg J83 29 Growltiger Siamese.jpg Tokyo 1996 ' Growl 96 Tokyo 1.jpg Growl 96 Tokyo 2.jpg Growl Griddle 96 Tokyo 1.jpg Growl Griddle 96 Tokyo 2.jpg Growl 96 Siamese Tokyo 3.jpg '''Nagoya 2000 ' Growl Griddle 2000 Nagoya 2.jpg Growl Griddle 2000 Nagoya 1.jpg Growl 2000 Gilbert Nagoya.jpg 'Tokyo 2006 ' Growl Griddle 06 Tokyo J0603 1.png Growl Griddle 06 Tokyo J06032.png 'Yokohama 2009 ' Growltiger Toshihide Mura Yokohama Preview 09.png|Toshihide Mura Growl Griddle Crew Japan 09.jpg Growl Griddle 09 Yokohama 1.jpg Growl 09 Siamese Yokohama.jpg '''Fukuoka 2014 Growltiger Japan book 2014 cropped.jpg Osaka 2016 ' 2016 Japan Growltiger Griddlebone.png '''Tokyo 2018 ' CATS Tokyo 2018 rehearsals 6.jpg|Rehearsals Japan Growltiger Crew Press Image 18.jpg 2019 Japan Growltiger.jpg Growltiger Griddlebone Shiki Tokyo 2019 1.png Growltiger Japan 2019.jpg Australian Productions '''Sydney 1985 Growltiger Crew Aus 1985 Grant Smith 01.jpg Growl Griddle Sydney 1985 01.jpg Australia Tour 1989 Growltiger Bernard Hull Aus 1989 01.jpg Growltiger Griddlebone Aus 1989 01.jpg Australia Tour 1993 Growltiger Martin Croft Aus Tour 1993 01.jpg Growltiger Martin Croft Aus Tour 1993 02.jpg Growltiger Crew Aus 1994 Brisbane 01.png Australian Circus Tent Tour Australasia 2007-2010 Growltiger Griddle Aus 2009 01.jpg Asia Tour 2014 Growltiger Richard Woodford Griddlebone Angela Kilian Asia 2014.jpg Australia NZ 2015 Growltiger Crew Aus 15.jpg Asia Tour 2017 * Ian Jon Bourg German Productions Hamburg 1986 - 2001 * Stephan Drakulich * Michael Horton * Richard Bigelow * Jacek Rogowski * Sandy Winsby * Harrie Poels * John Wasiniak * Rohan Tickell * Robert Clift * Lachlan Youngberg * Kelly Robertson Raffish Crew Hamburg 1997 01.jpg Growl Griddle hamburg 86.jpg Growl Griddie Hamburg 1997.jpg Growl Siamese Hamburg 1997 1.jpg Growl Siamese Hamburg 1997 2.jpg Growl Siamese Hamburg 1997 3.jpg Growl Griddie Siamese Hamburg 1997.jpg Griddle Hamburg Nancy Leach 1.jpg Hamburg art Growltiger.jpg Growltiger Richard Bigelow de90.jpg|Richard Bigelow De9108 Growltiger Jacek Rogowski Timmermann.png|Jacek Rogowski De9204 Growltiger Sandy Winsby.png|Sandy Winsby Stuttgart 2001-02 * Kelly Robertson Growltiger de01 15.jpg Growltiger Griddlebone de01 13.jpg De01 12 Growltiger Griddlebone.jpg Berlin 2002-04 * Jeff Shankley * Ethan Freeman Düsseldorf 2004 / German Tour 2005 * Claus Dam * Hardy Rudolz * Jens Janke German Tent Tour 2010-2013 * Frank Logemann * Yngve Gasoy Romdal Other Productions 1980s Vienna 1983-1990 * Joachim Kemmer * Gerhard Marcel * Anton Rattinger * John-Charles Kelly * Gene Scheer * Marco Vermie Growl Griddle Vienna 83.jpg Growltiger Siamese Vienna 1983 01.jpg Toronto 1985 * Sandy Winsby * David Rogers * Blaine Parker Amsterdam 1987 * Marco Vermie Growltiger Amsterdam 1992.jpg|1992 Paris 1989 * Tim Robin Growltiger 03 Paris89.JPEG Growl Griddle fr 09.JPEG Growltiger Siamese fr 199004 96.JPEG Siamese fr 198910 16.JPEG Zurich 1991 / Euro Tour 1994 * Rory Campbell (08/91) * Ken-Michael Stafford (04/92) * Grant Newsome (05/92) * Marco Vermie (12/93, 06/94) * Claus Dam (05/95) Growl Griddle Rory Campbell Jasna Ivir Zurich.png Antwerp 1996 * Marco Vermie 2000s South Africa/World Tour 2001-05 * Warren Kimmel * Mark Dickinson * Tony Farrell Growltiger Warren Kimmel 2 South Africa 2001.jpg Growltiger Crew 01 world tour.jpg Growl Griddle 01 world tour.jpg Growltiger Genghis World Tour 2001 01.jpg Growl Griddle Warren Kimmel Gina Hogan World Tour Athens 2005.jpg Copenhagen 2002 * Kristian Boland Growl Griddle Copenhagen 2002.png Growl crew Copenhagen 2002.png Madrid 2003 * Enrique Sequero Moscow 2005 * Igor Balalayev Griddle Growl 4 Moscow 05.jpg Growl 4 Moscow 05.jpg Growl Griddle Moscow 05 1.jpg Griddle Crew Moscow 05.jpg Dutch Tour 2006 * Paul Donkers Growltiger Paul Donkers Dutch Tour 2006 01.jpg Growl Paul Donkers fb Dutch Tour 2006.jpg Growl crew 01 Dutch Tour 2006.jpg South Korea 2008 Korea 2008 Growltiger Griddlebone.gif 2010s Brazil 2010 * Fernando Patau Growl Brazil 033.jpg Growltiger Crew Brazil 2010 01.jpg Growltiger Griddle Brazil 2010 038.jpg Growltiger Griddle Brazil 2010 039.jpg China 2012 Growl Crew China 2012.jpg Growl 2 China 2012.jpg Growltiger China 2012.jpg Oasis of the Seas 2014 Growl Griddle RCCL16.jpg Paris 2015 * Wim Van Den Driessche Growl Griddle Léonie Thoms avec Wim Van Den Driessche.jpg Category:Character Galleries